


Borré los borradores

by Danbro



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danbro/pseuds/Danbro
Summary: Los ojos de Dean eran de una marea tormentosa, Seth podría decir.





	Borré los borradores

Me dijiste que odiabas las tormentas, que el agua era como la marea que debora tu embarcación en medio de aguas turbulentas, dijiste que te ahogabas en un vaso de agua, que al fondo de este se reflajaba la Atlántida, tu cara fue de piedra luego.  
Estaba destrozado cuando la tormenta arrasó, con un golpe en mi espalda desnuda, se llevó mi oxígeno como trofeo, mi corazón estaba roto para entonces, y la sangre habia dejado de recorrer mi cuerpo. Ya no hubo turistas, porque mis lugares dejaron de ser interesantes.  
Dijiste que odiabas las tormentas, su fiereza, su deseo de destrucción, me dijiste que era un ser desconfiado, desconsiderado y frío. Siempre hablaste de ella como si fuese alguien quien podria acabar con todo lo que fui, entonces intenté protegerte de ella siempre que pude. Las gotas no tocaron tu cuerpo, tus oídos no escucharon sus gritos, tus ojos no vieron los flashes. Te protegi con mi cuerpo, dejé que los rayos impactaran en mí anatomía, y mientras mi cara se descomponia en la miseria, estaba bien, porqué sólo podías ver mi espalda. Mi espalda desnuda.  
Entonces lo sentí, la fuerza de la demencia y la desconfianza, el miedo de volver a perder y el enojo que nunca voló lejos. Golpeando mi espalda, en tus manos. Los gritos y el choque de tu cuerpo en el piso, justo a mi lado, mirame, dijiste, atrevete a mirarme otra vez. Luego fuiste mudo. Está bien, susurre, no me heriste, no lo suficiente. Tenías el derecho. Y te pusiste de pie, buscando mas razones para acabar conmigo. Luego me miraste con tus ojos azules tormentosos, y, mi querido, ya le contaré al espejo cuanto odio las tormentas desde entonces 


End file.
